1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to easily disassembleable shielded cabins consisting of individual prefabricated wall, ceiling and bottom panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a shielded cabin in which the prefabricated panels have dimensions which are as similar as possible and in which the prefabricated panels attach to one another in high frequency impermeable fashion by special attachment means which provide gapless contacts between panels via special contact spring elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shielded cabins are preferred in those situations where rapid changeability of location for space shielding is of decisive significance or in which a permanent shielding arrangement is not acceptable for cost reasons. Disassembleable shielded cabins are known which have serially constructed individual panels in accordance with assembly line techniques. As a result of the serial construction of individual component parts, such shielded cabins are especially economical. They are constructed in such a way that they can be set up in a short time and, in need be, also be taken down again without difficulty for use elsewhere. Additionally, it is also possible by use of mechanical assembly principles, to subsequently expand cabins or to spacially rearrange them. The assembly of cabins is done from the inside out so that they can be set up in the immediate vicinity of permanent walls.
With a commercially known shielded cabin arrangement, the load bearing frame of the individual panels consists of a rectangular profile of chrome steel to which a sheet steel portion is permanently attached by welding. The individual panels are connected to one another by special nuts and bolts. Special spring elements are used in an attempt to provide gapless contacts between panels. As accessories, doors and windows are provided which, when closed, are impermeable to high frequency radiation. Ventilator inserts, lighting and power supply lines bypassed for high frequencies are also common.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,592 discloses a shielded cabin in which individual panels consist of wood portions sheathed on one or two sides with sheet metal. Attachment of individual panels to one another is accomplished by bolting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,085 discloses a shielded cabin in which individual panels having sheet metal portions are provided in which edges of the panels are flanged at the 90.degree. angle. Interconnections between individual panels is accomplished with the aid of U-shaped members which are placed over abutting flanged edges and bolted onto them. Bolting is provided on the outside of the cabin.